


Quiet Hopeful

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Hugs, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the commnent_fic prompt; author's choice, any, Cause and Effect
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Quiet Hopeful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creepy_shetan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/gifts).



He holds her hand far too tightly. His heart hammers in his chest as his eyes frantically dart around the market. She tries once more to calm him. “Tony.” Softly, gently, spoken as not to spook him. “Tony. Please, calm down. It's alright.”

He breathes a shaky breath, ceasing the bone crushing hold on her hand. The market was bustling with loud chatter and frantic activities, and now that Pepper thinks about it, maybe taking Tony to the food market was a terrible idea.

She thought it would be fun for him since he has been on edge after all the chaos of New York and Loki's army. All he can see is danger everywhere he looked, and now he seemed to be coming out of his skin, like he may explode at any moment. There is far too much stimulation.

Pepper makes the call to abandon ship and get him out of the crowd quickly, somewhere silent and still, but suddenly the wind blows fierce and gusting, shaking the collection of cherry blossom trees near where they stand, and she becomes covered in the soft pink and white petals.

She shakes her strawberry blond hair, giggling softly as the petals fall onto her neck and tickle her, and then she stops, noticing Tony gazing at her.

He is smiling. Lips soft, grin fond and friendly, his beautiful eyes no longer wild with fear, but tender with love as he looks at her beautifully. 

In the past months, all he seems to notice in life is death and violence and danger, but immediately he only sees her. Her kindness and love, her smile that is meant only for him. He sees the hours she spends cuddling him when he wakes at night, terrified after a bad dream, how she gently holds him, rocking him in her arms while softly kissing his lips as she whispers promises that everyone he loves is safe.

Tony hugs Pepper as the cherry blossom's swirl around them, and like magic all of his fear and worry fades as he tenderly holds Pepper against his strong broad chest and snuggles her into his sweet embrace. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1080419.html?thread=113992547#t113992547)


End file.
